


Roman Holiday - Sidebar IX

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels, Convergence, Demons, History, M/M, Mystery, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery of the glyphs leads the Clan to Rome. Old issues return as the world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday - Sidebar IX

The ride into Rome scared Peter so much he almost prayed. Chris white knuckled the whole trip next to him. The hotel was in the heart of Rome and both men were thankful once they were able to get out of the taxi. Malia laughed the whole time which only made Peter more frightened. Her sense of self-preservation left much to be desired.

The others had been Europe for over a week. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Cora, and Kira started off in Brussels, riding the rails down to Rome. They weren’t due until the next afternoon. Part of Peter shuddered at the expense, since it was less than a month after Stiles and his group’s returned from London with information and another location that needed a close examination.

London was an eye-opener for all them. While New Orleans showed the world that things were manifestly changing, London showed the Clan how much they didn’t know. Peter’s experiences were mainly in the NeverNever and with the Fae Courts. The other Powers on Earth weren’t in his portfolio. Talia dealt with the other packs. As for the White Council, Peter knew of no official contact, but that didn’t mean his mother never talked to them. London exposed all kinds of landmines.

Letting the college kids ride the rails was a vigorous debate at the Hale Compound. Diplomacy was a major issue suddenly, but Derek relented. He wanted them to enjoy the quiet times and anyone who had a problem could deal with it through the Accords. Peter tended to agree with Derek’s ‘muscular diplomacy’ take, but his own cautious nature made him hesitate. Lynn and Michael ultimately yielded to Derek’s vision. Marin and Patrick remained skeptical at best. The lesson from London; everything was in flux, the Hales were known and being watched by many parties.  

“You’re brooding again,” chided Chris as he climbed out and grabbed his backpack.

“I don’t like any of this,” Peter stated flatly. Coming to Rome wasn’t his first intention, but there were no alternatives. Michael couldn’t and Derek was a supernatural diplomatic incident personified. That left him as the only one qualified at the moment. “Our contacts are few here and the one I’m meeting feels like it came from a game of Telephone.”

“At least you were able to confirm his existence and that he is here in Rome.” Chris placed the luggage on a trolley and allowed the valets to take it. “This is much better than our last international trip.”

Peter groaned thinking about their illegal excursion to Mazatlán. “We made money on that trip though. This is costing a small fortune.”

“Consider it educational,” Malia added as she pulled up her itinerary on her phone. “You said I need to be more positive. What’s more educational than Italian fashion and shopping? Lydia told me exactly where to go!”

Chris patted Peter on the back. “Make that two fortunes this is going to cost you.” 

* * *

 

After checking into the hotel, Malia started complaining of boredom. They had dinner plans, but her shopping trips weren’t starting until the morning. Peter held out a felt coin purse. “Take this coin to the fountains and make a wish.”

Chris frowned as he watched the teenager run from the room. “What did you give her?”

“A coin from ancient Rome that hasn’t been here in centuries. It’s inscribed with Minerva’s image.”

“That could be dangerous,” Chris warned.

Peter nodded, but this was a risk he needed to take. His family was in possession of many such objects and he needed to know if they could be used for specific purposes. Malia was innocent, having no clue what might happen when she made her wish. For Peter, his intentions would be all over the coin and thus might ruin any hope of it working.

“You want Minerva to show up in Rome?” asked Chris as he poured some wine. “The lesson from New Orleans should tell you to leave it alone.”

“The goddess of Wisdom is far different than the god of wine,” Peter corrected. Though he knew Chris had a point. Still he needed to know what was possible. Rome wasn’t ideal given it was the center of the Catholic Church. It was obvious that while the organization was two thousand years old, sects inside of it were far, far older. There was the issue he had now. The senior part of the clan was torn on how to proceed. The mystery of the ancient unknown glyphs in front of them was a priority, but the supernatural world they lived in was far greater, deeper, and more mysterious than they knew. Even Peter, with all his ties to the Fae Courts, didn’t know half of what was going on in the human realm. That bothered him.

He pulled out an old journal written by one of his ancestors. It was in a mix of Old French and Latin. Though it was centuries old, Peter needed some of the information embedded in it to explain some of the complex history the Church had with the various magical Courts. It was clear from all the reading Derek, Lydia, Stiles, and he had done that the Church held ancient elements in it that preceded Christianity. It was also clear that internal struggles spilled out into the public many times as well.

What garnered his attention though was the account of a Hale meeting a senior cardinal to discuss a problem in Avignon that followed the papacy’s term there. The branch of the family in southern France was concerned about the appearance of necromancers in the area. The cardinal sent a group of priests to deal with the problem, but demanded that the Hales act in the Church’s interests regarding the French Kingdom and the Holy Roman Empire.

Peter wasn’t interested in the temporal politics, but the group of mages inside the Church. There were several references to them through the ages. At least two monasteries were mentioned as training schools.

“You okay?”

“Yes, just thinking,” Peter answered Chris as he focused back on the present. “When is your meeting?”

“Tomorrow, we’ll know more about what the lay of the land is soon.”

* * *

 

It was early in the morning as Peter made his way to St. John Lateran Basilica, the original Papal palace next to it. Approaching the Vatican directly wasn’t how he was going to achieve his goal.

“You look very out of place, Peter Hale,” stated a tall thin man wearing a black cassock in perfect English. “It has been over a year since Father Laughlin died. Curious that you’re here now.”

Peter stretched as he offered his hand to the monsignor. “I’ve come on another matter.”

The monsignor scoffed. “Does this have anything to do with a Hale visit to London recently?” He smiled at the quickly covered look on shock on Peter’s face. “We Jesuits are always informed. Well, as best that can be expected in these times.” He motioned for Peter to follow him. “I’ve arranged for tea in the Palace.”

As they entered Peter felt a tingling on his skin. The ornate museum was ancient, having been in use for thousands of years. “Magic?”

Antonin Rigali shook his head and laughed. “Are you so surprised that this ancient place is protected? These defenses are nothing compared to the walls that guard the Vatican. Oh, here.” He handed him the coin he gave Malia the day before. “That caused quite a stir. Why are you here?”

Pulling out his phone, he keyed in the passcode and opened the pictures. He slid it over to the monsignor. “We are looking for the other half of this scroll and maybe any information you might have about those markings.”

“You don’t ask for much, do you?” Rigali said as he poured the tea. “What are you willing to do for it?”

“How much?” Peter asked, but even he knew there was a limit to his, and the family’s, funds. All told, joint assets were over one billion dollars, but Peter rather liked being able to say the family was over that threshold. His personal fortune was substantial and he didn’t want to drain that too much either.

Scoffing again, Rigali stood and walked to one of the windows. “Money is not everything, Ambassador. You should know this of all people. There are many forms of currency in our circles, my lord.” He turned back to look at Peter. “When are the others due?”

The honorific caught Peter’s attention. “In a few hours.” Peter covered his shock as the priest’s depth of knowledge of the clan’s doings.

“Get them checked in and bring them to the Pontifical Gregorian University.” Rigali motioned for Peter to follow him. “I’ll meet you there and explain everything at once.” He escorted Peter to the door. “A warning: strength is a temporary thing. Paranoia is not a vice, but in these times could be a virtue.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t the ideal place to meet, the park near the ancient Colosseum. His Italian was horrible, but he’d manage somehow. There were times he wished he smoked, but the scent was a dead giveaway to his location when hunting. Didn’t stop a few of the men he’d known over the years, but none of them lived to retire.

“It is rare when one of you shows up, hunter.”

Chris turned behind him and nodded. Three people in ordinary clothes, all local, and he was definitely looking like a lost tourist. Roles had to be played. “Nice city, but not my normal cup of tea.”

The leader, a built woman with short dark hair shrugged. “You need something. What?”

“A Jesuit was murdered last year…” Chris wasn’t allowed to continue before a hand was slapped over his mouth.

“Come with us.”

Before he knew it, he was in a small car heading south and out of the center of the city. The ride was a bit crowded, but not untenable. “Where are we going?”

“Not far.”

Indeed they weren’t in the car more than twenty minutes before they stopped in a suburb. Chris climbed out and went into the multistory building. One of the contacts led him up a flight of stairs and into an apartment. He felt the slight tingle of magic and frowned.

“We need to make sure no one overhears this. This priest was well known and the government covered it up.” The leader offered her hand. “I’m Elena. We don’t know who killed your friend, but we know that he was targeted because he knew you. Your House has become well known. No bounties yet, but you’re being followed.”

“What?”

Another woman walked in from the back. “Elena, he’s American and the Hales are a shadow of themselves. You may be a hunter, but you aren’t a tracker. His Grace would be wise to limit his travels. Far too much talk of you in the Deep Web.”

“You knew Laughlin was a Jesuit and he was also part of another older Order. But there are several of those running around. We don’t hunt what you do. We hunt much larger predators. And we know that they allied with the White Court to eliminate Laughlin.” The older woman lit a cigar and shrugged. “We don’t know the ‘why’ all we know is that it happened.”  

One of the men stepped forward. “I serve in the government, one of the ministries. We know that the White Court vamps have penetrated parts of several governments here and in North America. We have yet to discover if they’ve gotten into the Church.”

Elena threw back a shot of some dark alcohol. “The Church used to keep a lid on this, but their influence has declined. No one knows what their strength is to resist, but they are no friends of the Fae or the White Council; neutral is closer to the truth. The vamps are up to something and the Church needs to act.”

“How?” Chris asked. This was all above his paygrade.

“As I said, this isn’t our normal area. We hunt bigger things. Church affairs are theirs.” She handed him a small piece of paper. “Those are the incidents we’ve tracked. The police know more, but you don’t have the contacts or money to get what you need. And they are most likely compromised too.”

* * *

 

Having long legs was a curse that Isaac didn’t mind usually. Long train rides made that an exception though. Scott didn’t have that issue, neither did Kira, Allison, or Cora. He stretched and tried to get blood flowing again. They’d made it to Rome after enjoying a couple of days in southern France.

“Come on slow poke,” chided Kira as she hefted her backpack onto her shoulders. “We were promised dinner, so hurry up!”

Allison spoke excellent French, but broken Italian, managed to get them into a cab and on the way to the hotel.

It wasn’t far and they were taking in the sites. Scott climbed out first and helped haul luggage into the hotel. “Man, Peter went all out.”

“He doesn’t know any other way,” Cora said as she walked right by him. She tossed her long hair and smiled at one of the attendants. She pointed to the luggage and in perfect Italian asked that it be taken up to their suite.

“She could’ve mentioned that she spoke Italian at some point,” Isaac said, speaking for everyone.

“No one ever asked. You know I speak Spanish, most of us did, mom insisted. In fact,” she poked Scott in the chest, “you could speak better Spanish.”

“Now you sound like my mom,” Scott retorted. “I speak enough.”

“To order a beer,” Isaac said under his breath. He smiled at Scott’s glare and shrugged. “Your fake ID is terrible, by the way.”

Cora rolled her eyes and followed the attendant to the elevator. “Like it would even affect you.”

“It’s a rite of passage. I’m a college student!” Scott smiled at Kira and then glared at Isaac. “You need a haircut; you look like a mangy sheep.”

* * *

 

The University wasn’t far from the hotel so they all walked. Peter led the way and spotted Rigali talking to two other clerics. Rigali nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They entered through a side entrance. Nothing was said as he brought the group to a staircase and they climbed two flights to the third floor. Rigali scanned the hallway as he emerged and then motioned for the group to follow him.

Another priest was in the hallway as he opened a door that Rigali ushered his group through. “Please keep your voices down. These are the offices of the Superior General of the Society of Jesus. He wishes to speak to you.”

A small man of great age walked into the sitting room. “Close the doors. Thank you for coming. I’m Carlo Martini, head of the Order.” He motioned them all into his study. “We need your help and we have limited resources. It was providence when we heard of your visit to London.”

“We didn’t go to London,” muttered Isaac.

Rigali laughed. “You may not have in the literal sense, but your clan did and that is all that counts. You are known to us.”

“Indeed,” said the Superior General. “Laughlin informed us of your existence. He spoke highly of you. We know of your inquiries into his death. It was a murder, but nothing that can be proved in a court of human law.”

“Oh dear,” groaned Scott. “How are we involved?”

Another aide opened a side door which had a staircase. They slowly climbed up to a fourth floor hidden garden balcony. It faced towards the Tiber River and the Vatican. St. Peter’s Basilica was illuminated clearly in the early dusk. They watched as flashes of golden light came down from the sky around the perimeter of the Church and walls of the Vatican.

Cora looked down and saw shadows racing towards the river. “What are those?” She watched as flowing shadows moved swiftly, spreading darkness as they approached. She thought she saw ice form on the river and rapidly melt as soon as the shadow passed. The shadows that passed under them, she could feel deep fear and dread radiate from them. It was a cross between the Nazgul and Dementors. She shuddered at the memory of them.

“The reason you see that,” Rigali said as he pointed towards the continued flashes. “The Church is under attack. The Guardian Angels keep them at bay, but cannot leave their station.”

“Pardon?” Chris asked as he watched sweeping shadows flow through the air only to be repelled by an invisible barrier. There were several flowing across the Tiber and several from different points around the Vatican. The whole area was illuminated by the golden streaks of light repelling the assault.

“In return for copies of everything we have on file, you must hunt down the source of the attacks. They were sporadic after Halloween, but have increased in the last few weeks, since the Summer Solstice,” stated Father Martini.

“I’m confused,” Malia said. “Why attack a church?”

“It’s a symbol,” answered Allison.

Rigali nodded. “True, but it is more than that. That is a seat of power, a point of holy energy. They seek to desecrate it. The angels keep them back, but they are limited in their ability to help.”

“Why us?” Scott asked as he watched the light show.

“We’re not from here,” Isaac said as he leaned down. “We’re mercenaries for them. They can’t have the Swiss Guard involved, but figures they’d use us because any entanglements come from the Accords.”

The priests smiled while the Clan members started at the tall blond in shock. “What, Derek showed me some books and papers to read about the whole thing. I asked,” he replied defensively.

Rigali laughed and pointed as the light show stopped. “A crude, but acceptable answer. We need outside actors because we don’t know who is facilitating this. The magic required is based in the mortal realm using demons to attack the Church. The mages we do have aren’t allowed off the Vatican grounds. We can’t summon any to Rome either.”

Peter moved from his position against the railing and gently moved Isaac to the side. “There is more to this.”

“Yes, it is possible the ranks of the Jesuits have been penetrated. We suspected after Laughlin was murdered. There was no car accident, someone used magic to try to get his secrets.” Martini sighed, looked down, and shook his head. “We wanted him to advise Lord Hale. To guide your actions and offer what aid we could. Allies, friends, are always at a premium.”

Kira stepped forward and watched as another attack commenced. “How do we do this?”

“You are a kitsune, you can detect magic and the alpha can help you with scents out of place.” Rigali handed her a notebook. “This has what little information we’ve been able to discover on our own. The Order can’t bring in reinforcements without placing them in grave danger before they get here and we can’t ask for help outside of the Order.”

“But Laughlin liked us, so we’re your best bet,” Scott stated. “Do we start now?”

“NO! Night is dangerous, I’ll meet you at St John’s in the morning,” Rigali said.

“Not the Vatican?” Chris was suspicious instantly.

The priests traded looks before Martini answered. “We aren’t sure the Swiss Guard will let you in. And we don’t want to test that just yet.”

The Clan shared looks with each other, but one stern glance from Peter kept any comments from being spoken aloud. Peter nodded, “How secure is the city?”

The younger priest who hadn’t spoken moved closer and said, “There is no unusual activity that we can detect. None of the other Orders reported any issues to the Congregation for the Clergy. Such matters in the city would flow that way. We have your hotel under observation.”

“That’s not creepy,” muttered Isaac which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Cora. “What?”

“If we know you are here then so do many others. Do not assume that everyone is friendly. In fact, it is best to assume that most are hostile. Even here, where the Church is powerful, there are other actors. They’ve killed before and will do so again.”

* * *

 

Peter watched as Allison, Cora, Kira, and Malia left to go shopping. Isaac and Scott went with them but were planning to go off on their own for a bit. Chris was meeting with some more local contacts to confirm some information.

It felt more and more that he’d stepped into a conflict that he had no understanding of and that made Peter feel very edgy. It was disconcerting to be so unmoored. He picked up his phone and connected to the Manor.

“It’s the middle of the night,” muttered Derek.

“This is not what we expected. How much can I commit us to helping?” Peter needed guidance from the head of the family before proceeding.

Derek’s voice lost its groggy edge. “What are you looking at?”

“Very dark demonic magic attacking the Vatican and its angelic defenders cannot leave their posts. They need us to work as mercenaries to solve the issue.” Peter glanced out the window and took in the view of Michelangelo’s dome. The family was very sensitive to those types of magic.

The long silence worried Peter until Derek finally spoke up. “We need that information and I want the other half of the scroll. There could be magic in it once restored that we could not see otherwise. Do what must be done towards that end; and Peter, remember Danny’s issue as well.”

“Noted.” He hung up and finished his coffee.

* * *

 

It was early afternoon when Peter met Father Rigali at St. John Lantern Cathedral. Rigali ushered them and downstairs to a large room. “There are series of catacombs that crisscross under the city. They are as old as the city itself. Many were made from existing cave structures and several were lost through the ages. Not all have been mapped. We can access them from here.” He pulled out a flash drive from his pocket. “This is a copy of everything we have and images of all the objects we’ve recovered over the millennia concerning that language.”

“We want the scroll fragment as well,” Peter stated. “We will do everything necessary, but it must be made whole.”

“That will be…difficult. It is held in the Secret Archive. Few have access and the Vatican is under heavy guard and you know why.”

Peter paused for a moment and then pulled out a small device. “You have access to one of the computer terminals inside the Vatican?”

Rigali nodded, but said nothing.

“Attach that to the back of a terminal on a server. We’ll have the location and a plan to get the scroll tomorrow.”

“This will not compromise the pontiff’s security?”

Peter smiled, “No, but it will give us a way to locate exactly what we need.” It was something Danny had been itching to try, but the Vatican was its own world. With many things going on, including Derek and Cora’s cousins trying to get in contact with them, this part was a ‘if you can good, if not, no problem’ issue.

“I’ll do it tonight. I have work to do in the Archives. I still don’t know if you can even pass into the city. That will be an issue for later. When are you going to start tracking?”

“They already are.”

* * *

 

Information was a premium in his world. Chris had been in the business since birth, but that didn’t mean he never felt out of his depth. If he’d known when he was a teenager that the wizard’s duel he witnessed was just a small portion of what he’d face, he’d have runaway then and there. Still, the catacombs under Rome were a treasure trove, but for now he, along with his daughter and Malia, were checking out the ancient Roman Forum.

The rumors of recent muggings in the area, after dark, and unusual sounds was exactly what Chris was looking for.

“You know, Stiles or Lydia would be really useful right now,” complained Malia. She walked around and smiled at several couples also walking among the ruins. “Their talents are much more…more than mine for this.” She rolled her eyes as Chris and Allison ignored her. “Even Cameron would be better at this.”

Allison ignored her soon to be step-sister and focused on what the ruins were trying to convey. She knelt down and ran her fingers through a dark patch of dirt. Lifting them, she smelled them and frowned. “Old blood.”

Chris came over and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. It was an old Zippo. A quick flick and the flame appeared. It glowed bright purple. “Magic is in the area. Judging by the flame’s strength I’d say it was very strong.” He closed the lid and started looking around.

“Neat trick,” Malia muttered.

“You don’t bring a sledgehammer to do a chisel’s work,” he responded. “Our mages set off alarm bells in London. We aren’t doing that in Rome.”  He stood up and dusted off his tight jeans. Hunter instincts warned him that he was being watched. A subtle hand signal had Allison moving back and grabbing Malia as well. The two of them moved towards the exposed foundation of some of the ruins.

Chris found another discolored area that was blood, now that he knew what to look for. A nod from Allison confirmed she’d found some more as well. A quick look and the path of the blood was clear. It headed underground. Blood and magic was one of Chris’ least favorite combinations.

* * *

 

It was the perfect late July afternoon in Rome. Scott linked his arm with Kira as they pretended to be window shopping. He stopped by a flower stand and handed a carnation to Kira. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“There is a great deal of magic in this area.” She threw her arms around Scott’s neck. She buried her head in his neck as she looked around with her inner power. “Scott, take a deep breath and tell me what you smell.”

He did as she asked. He lifted his head from their embrace and inhaled deeply. Training with Michael and Derek allowed his senses to flourish. So many different things played to him, but then it hit him. Pain. Anguish. Blood. Dark magic. His nose wrinkled in disgust. “The scent of torture, but not death.”

Kira pulled back and looked around confused. “That’s not normal.” She grabbed one of his hands and started walking again. While she smelled her flower she again extended her senses and frowned. “It has to be underground. I sense it all around, but not the intensity that you’re smelling.”

After a few minutes of walking, she found a grate covered small cave entrance. With the use of his strength, Scott broke the lock, and they both entered. Scott recoiled instantly. “This is the place. I smell Death magic.” 

She pulled Scott back out and headed towards the street they first found the trail. She took a few pictures with her phone and texted Allison. “Okay, off we go to the hotel. No one is there…”

Scott smiled and took off running with her.

* * *

 

Isaac and Cora walked near St John’s Basilica. After grabbing a bite to eat, they wondered near there. Cora looked down at her phone again. The map showed her the best way to get through the busy streets to the Colosseum. There was nothing out of the ordinary around the Lateran Palace. Cora meandered all around the area, both the palace and the church it was attached to and found only hints of magic, but she knew inside there were protection spells. She almost dared Isaac to try to get inside, but even she wasn’t going to be that mean – today.

They walked up the street and Cora paused as she looked up. A monastery loomed over them. She crossed the street and walked next to the building. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the familiar tingle of magic. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and took a selfie. It gave her the cover to take the picture in the first place.

“What?” Isaac whispered in her ear. He nuzzled her a bit to cover his actions.

A rare chuckle came from Cora’s throat as she gently shoved him away. “There’s magic inside. I smell a garden behind that wall as well.”

Isaac pulled her close and pretended to dance with her. “Between Lateran and the Colosseum; the Forum and other ancient ruins aren’t far from here too.” The Jesuits had traced activity to areas across the Tiber from the Vatican. Magic dissipated too quickly to trace, but magic in this location was a clue. “Tonight?”

Without a second’s hesitation, Cora pulled Isaac away from the building and headed back towards the hotel. “That is an excellent idea.”

* * *

 

Scott frowned as the team made its way down towards the monastery. Allison and Chris were going to enter from the place Kira found. Malia was left back at the hotel while Peter was off to meet Rigali near the Vatican on a separate mission. The almost two-story wall was nothing for the wolves to climb over, but it was hidden surprises that worried him. The fact that they were off the main street and essentially behind the main building helped his nerves some.

“I can smell your worry,” Kira said as she lightly punched his shoulder. “Calm down.”

It was after sunset, but that also meant it was late for this time of year. Cora went over first, followed by Kira, and then Isaac. Scott took one last look around the street and then climbed over. It was a garden. Lots of vegetables were growing. There was no one around. There was enough light for their enhanced eyesight to see clearly.

“Our best bet is getting inside through the back garage,” Kira said as she moved towards the buildings. The noise of the city was surprisingly muted by the walls. It made her wonder what could be hidden in plain sight around the city in general.

Cora and Isaac followed before Scott could say anything. He followed too and held his breath as Kira tried the door. It opened without effort and they slipped inside.

“We’re trespassing now,” Isaac stated in a whisper. He was instantly shushed by Cora.

“Lots of magic here,” Kira said as she walked down a hall. She found a door that had stairs going down. She followed them and reached the bottom with another door. It was locked. “Scott?”

 It was decision time. He stepped up and yanked hard enough to break the lock. He pulled the door all the way open. The smell was old and musty, stale from disuse. But he knew this was a clue. “Lead on.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take Chris and Allison long to find the spot that Kira marked. They went down and both had small LED flashlights. His contacts had given them the arms they needed for the job. He didn’t want to risk trying to get stuff out of the country and through Customs. “These things give us away more than they help,” he complained as they made their way down the cave and into an area that was very much built out. There were in part of the Roman network of catacombs.

He pulled out that lighter again and the flame was almost black. “Okay, magic is thick down here.”

They followed the stone lined path and saw the alcoves that were ancient graves. It was dark, dank, the smell and feel of the place was oppressive. Chris moved slowly, cautiously down the path. Both Argents could feel the heaviness grow stronger.

They came to a junction and a divergence. Allison pulled out her phone and used Danny’s tracking program. She got a read on the general location of her friends. With a nod, she pointed out the path they needed to follow.

The tunnel narrowed some, before opening to a larger cavern. It was ancient, fully hewn and worked. There were stairs that led down and Chris heard moans. He pointed to a door at the far end and likely went to another chamber.

Allison checked the phone and nodded. As they approached the door, the temperature dropped. She could see her breath with each exhale. Father and daughter traded looks at that development. It was a quick trip down and across the first cavern. Allison froze for a second door.

There was a black altar in the large cavern. A hooded man stood there at the altar while about a dozen or so people looked on facing him, but their backs basically to where the Argents were situated. A large cauldron in the center of the altar glowed. The hooded figure stood over it and whispered incantations. Allison nudged her dad and pointed across the cavern. The others were waiting for orders near the door.

Chris pulled out a glass vile that he’d been palming for a while. This he did sneak through Customs. In a motion, he hurled the vial at the altar and fired at the closest servant to him. “These aren’t good odds.”

* * *

 

Peter walked towards St. Peter’s Square at a brisk pace. He glanced at his watch again. Even at the late hour there were a many people crossing the plaza. He started towards the left-side columns and was pulled into the shadows. Since leaving the hotel he’d listened for evidence of being followed.

“Come with me, I have a way to get you onto the grounds and from there we can get into one of the buildings.” Rigali looked around and frowned. Shadows deepened in several parts of the Square. “Come, we’re in danger!”

Not needing to be told twice, Peter followed the tall priest as they headed towards Paul’s gate located off to the side of the Plaza. They slipped out to the street at headed quickly to the check point. Rigali flashed his credentials and motioned towards Peter.

“I know who he is,” said the guard. His eyes flashed golden as a silver-gold light enveloped him. Shadows that stalked the two fled back from the entrance as the golden light receded.  “Conduct your business quickly though. You may be needed in the catacombs before too long.”

Before he knew it, Peter was pulled towards a building right near the gate. They entered it and went down some old concrete steps. “They’ve never attacked this late or been this brazen. More are attacking near the Museum entrance. We must hurry.”

The underground felt old, but the area they entered looked as modern as anything Peter had seen, including Danny’s lab. Much was behind thick clear plastic. The rooms were brightly lit and he saw others in special lighting. The juxtaposition was overwhelming for a moment. 

“Wait here,” Rigali stated as he moved away.

Peter heard footsteps and looked back at the stairs. The guard who helped them appeared. “Yes?”

The man smiled, but said nothing. He nodded as Rigali reappeared. The priest handed him back the flash drive he tried to give him originally. “The hardware is in place, test it later. Let me get the other item.”

The guard placed a hand on the priest’s arm, stopping him for a moment. “Get it and take it to his hotel. We must go. Great evil is in the city and I am allowed to act. Time is of the essence though.”

The pace the guard set was almost running. Peter was lucky he could keep up as they exited the Vatican grounds and quickly headed for the river. Peter heard the sounds of combat and felt the distinct use of magic. He could almost taste it, the air was so full of it.

“Yes, Peter Hale, the battle has been joined. The evil here is far greater than has been seen in centuries.” He pulled Peter with him as they practically flew. After getting over one of the bridges, they were on one of the main routes to the heart of the ancient ruins.

“Where are we going?” Peter was out of breath now. Even werewolf stamina was nothing compared to this guard’s.

“There is an ancient temple in the old Forum ruins. Beneath there is where the battle is going to happen.” He stopped and looked around. He touched Peter’s forehead. In an instant he let Peter know everything necessary for this confrontation. And so much more was placed in Peter’s head too. “Come.”

* * *

 

The vial landed on the altar; the explosion knocked the cauldron over, spilling much of its contents on the ground. The man at the altar screamed as his was blinded by the flash. He fell backward with the concussive force as well.

Chris’ shots took out two of the ‘worshipers’ before they could attack. Allison’s arrows took down two as well. The wolves came out with Kira leading the way. Her katana flashed and took down one of the attackers.

“They’re thralls!” screamed Isaac as he confronted one. “I thought vampires were gone!”

The man at the altar rose and threw back his hood. To say it was a skin covered skeleton would not have been far off the mark. The shadows Cora saw attack the Vatican emerged from the spilt cauldron. The temperature plunged further, ice forming on the walls and floor.

Kira decapitated one of the thralls and moved to confront the leader. Her blade glowed bright blue. “How can you be here? This is a holy city!”

A dark deep laugh emanated from the emaciated face. “Child, I am older than this city. I walked the earth before…” he shrieked as the sword came close. “Where did you get that?” he gathered his will and shadows encircled him. They pushed back Kira and hurled Scott across the room. Outstretching his ancient hand, the monster fired lightning right at Kira. She was able to deflect part of it, but also took part of the hit. In a rage, he let loose a storm of magic which knocked back everyone.

Chris fired several rounds at the ancient vampire, but the creature shrugged it off. His hollow laughter filled the cavern. “Those weapons do me no harm!”

Isaac and Cora fought the shadow wraiths and lesser demons. Knives coated in holy water were some help as were their protection amulets, but they weren’t enough. Chris and Allison had the thralls handled, but Cora knew they were out of their depth.

Scott climbed back up and roared. He shifted forms and attacked. With blind fury, he moved through the shadowed mists to attack the vampire head on. Kira yelled for him to wait, but Scott only saw the abomination in front of him. A powerful backhand to the head sent Scott flying towards a wall which had part of crumble down on top of him.

A blinding light flooded the room and all the shadows vanished and remaining thralls hid their eyes. The vampire hissed in defiance.

“Vile agent of Darkness, leave this place!” roared the guard surrounded in golden light. A sword appeared in his hand. He leapt towards the vampire and cut through the magic protecting the ancient creature.

The vampire spun out magical defense after defense. A swirl of darkness surrounded the ancient creature. A dark voice came from the void. “Do you think yours is the only Power that exists in Creation? I serve a greater, older Power than yours!” Lashes of darkness whipped from the dark void towards the angelic attacker.

The angel’s attack was merciless as his sword vaporized the counterattack from the vampire. “Foul creature, the Light shall destroy you!” Pure light flew from his sword and attacked the void directly. The vampire’s spell cracked after a few moments.

At a hidden summons, the thralls came out and attacked, slowing down the angelic assault. Reaching into his long cloak, the vampire pulled out something. He lifted it to his mouth and fired it right at Scott, who was slowly getting up. The vampire laughed as the young alpha screamed and collapsed.

Peter rushed to Scott’s side. He watched as the vampire fled down the corridor. The angel was about to follow, but Peter yelled. A dark network of spidery veins branched out on Scott’s skin from whatever hit him. “Help!”

The angel stopped and came back. He knelt down and frowned. Placing a hand on the wound, he focused and the poison retreated, but the wound was still evident. “Get him to the hospital on the river. Real healers are there. Remember what I showed you Peter Hale!” he was gone before Peter could respond.

Chris and Allison came rushing over. “How is he?”

Peter blinked and pointed at Isaac. “Grab him and follow me. Chris head back to the hotel with Ally and Kira. I’m expecting something.” With that, Peter directed Isaac where to carry Scott.”

* * *

 

Scott groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything hurt as he tried to move.

“Don’t move too quickly, dumbass.”

His eyes flew open at that voice. He looked over and Derek was leaning against the window looking down at the Tiber. “What?”

“You’ve been out for twelve hours and you needed my blood to heal you. Let’s say a magic carpet ride through the NeverNever can accomplish miracles. How do you feel?”

Thinking back it felt worse than his worst asthma attack. “Like dog food.” He looked down as Derek took his hand. The pain and weariness suddenly lessened. The pure silver of Derek’s eyes still unsettled him.

“That’s ten demerits for attacking an ancient Black Court vampire on your own. Your mother wants me to bring you home, but the healers say you’ll be fine in a day or two. Try to stay in one piece, please.” He ruffled Scott’s hair and walked out. He couldn’t stay.

Peter was waiting for him in the hallway. He handed him the other half of the scroll. “According to Kira, the vampire reacted to her sword violently. It has these engravings on it.”

Derek placed the wrapped package into his inner suit jacket pocket. He also took a vial with some of the vampire’s spilt blood. “I must leave, enjoy Rome.”

“Derek?”

A raise hand stopped Peter from asking anymore. He watched as his nephew left the hall. Since New Orleans, he knew something had Derek’s mind occupied. None, not even Stiles, knew what it was. He was keeping his own counsel and that concerned Peter. It was a worry for another day.

“Malia, you will be spending the next ten days with Cora, Isaac, and that gang.” He handed her a rail pass and her passport.

“That’s nice, dad, where are you going?” She rolled her eyes as she took her stuff from Peter.

Chris walked up and smiled. “Greece. And we don’t want any kids around for our honeymoon.”

Cora pushed past Peter and into Scott’s room. “My grumpy brother mentioned you have lessons with Patrick, Michael, and Cameron when we get back. He also mentioned we need to stay out of trouble for the ten days we have left in Europe.”

Allison and Kira looked up and frowned. Isaac asked the question, “Ten days? I thought we had a week left?”

“Extra time for a job well done,” She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window towards the Vatican. They hadn’t found the creature, but they were able to ward against it. The thralls were identified and that led them to a few more that were undercover. That was all she got out of Derek and he seemed to know more than Peter.

Seeing him in a three piece suit instead of his normal jeans and Henley had thrown her, and the rest of the Clan. Something changed and until she could corner Stiles, it would be a mystery. For now Europe beckoned and she wouldn’t mind looking after her cousin either.

“Alright Scott, get your lazy ass out of bed so we can get moving.” She grabbed Isaac and pushed him towards the door. “I’ve seen enough of Rome to last a life time. Venice is calling!”


End file.
